vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry the Cucumber
|-|Larry the Cucumber= |-|Larry-Boy= |-|Minnesota Cuke= |-|Robin Good= Summary Larry the Cucumber is one of two main protagonists and arguably the most iconic character from the VeggieTales series. Along with Bob the Tomato, Larry runs a show dedicated to teaching children Christian values and principles. Despite being rather oblivious and bumbling at times, Larry is a kind and reliable friend to virtually everyone he meets. Larry also has a superhero alter-ego known as Larry-Boy who fights to protect the streets of Bumblyburg from crime. Additionally, he is the star of the short musical segments called Silly Songs with Larry, which serves as the intermission for most episodes. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-C | At least 9-B, possibly 8-B Name: Larry the Cucumber, Larry-Boy, Cucumber of Steel, King George, Minnesota Cuke, Captain Crewe, etc Origin: VeggieTales Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic cucumber Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Small Size (Type 1), Broadway Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force (Can pick things up despite not having hands) |-|Larry-Boy=As before, minus Small Size, and gains Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Flight (With the Larry-Mobile), Summoning (Can summon the Larry-Mobile at any time), Enhanced Senses (His super-suction ears allowed him to hear cries of help from the other side of Bumblyburg), Surface Scaling, Information Analysis (By getting his super-suction ears close to someone, he is able to learn information such as their origin and their genetic structure), Sound Manipulation (Possesses a gadget which emits sound at a frequency capable of shattering glass with ease), Acrobatics, Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Homing Attack, Attack Reflection (His belt contains a mirror, which can deflect lasers), various other gadgets in his utility belt. Resistance to the following: Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the Angry Eyebrows), Ice Manipulation (His suit allows him to swim in arctic waters and contains a gadget which breaks him out of being frozen), Corruption (Type 2, resisted The Alchemist's corrupting toxin) Attack Potency: Likely Below Average level (Likely physically comparable to an actual cucumber) | At least Wall level+, possibly City Block level (Harmed a clone of himself, which should have equal durability) Speed: Unknown | FTL (Should be comparable to if not faster than Vicky, who dodged a laser) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Class K (His super-suction cups can lift this much) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | At least Wall Class+, possibly City Block Class Durability: Likely Below Average level (Likely physically comparable to an actual cucumber) | At least Wall level+ (Can tank being smacked around by the Crazy Clay), possibly City Block level (Was at the epicenter of the attack which caused this, though he has been notably harmed by weaker attacks before) Stamina: Average | Superhuman (Went through Alfred's specially designed and intense workout regimen for nearly an entire day. Can zip around Bumblyburg and battle villains for extended periods of time) Range: Below standard melee range | Below standard melee range, up to several hundreds of meters with super-suction ears. Standard Equipment: Super-suction ears, Larry-Mobile, utility belt Intelligence: While Larry is often depicted as a goofy and oblivious comic relief character, he is very knowledgeable in biblical topics and has outsmarted a wide variety of criminals and monsters as LarryBoy. Though he often makes mistakes, he is very quick to learn from his mistakes. He also has incredible accuracy with his super-suction ears, capable of utilizing his surroundings to ricochet or swing around with them. Standard Tactics: In his base key, Larry has never fought anyone and likely would avoid doing so due to his sense of morality. As Larry-Boy, his go-to strategy is to restrain and incapacitate his adversaries with his super-suction ears. These allow him to be extremely mobile and agile when forced to go on the defensive. Weaknesses: Rather oblivious and gullible at times. He had an addiction to chocolate at one point, though this was resolved by the end of the episode. Key: Larry the Cucumber | Larry-Boy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plants Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Information Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:VeggieTales Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Hosts Category:Food